


Changing Mind

by ParanormalKinkLover



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Female Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanormalKinkLover/pseuds/ParanormalKinkLover
Summary: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe twins born to Henry and Nora Allen. One taken in by family friends the Smythe's and the other the West's. Because of what happened that fateful night the twins drifted apart. Now as adults can they patch things or is it to late?
Kudos: 29





	1. Prolong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money off this, there respectful owners own this not me.

Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe, twins born to the Allen's. One taken in by the Smythe's and the other the West's. Because of what happened that fateful night the twins drifted apart. Now as adults will the be able to patch things or is it to late?

* * *

My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest woman alive. When I was a child my mom was killed by the impossible. My brother didn't see anything and so our dad went to prison for her murder. An accident made me the impossible. To the outside world I am an ordinary forensic scientist. I secretly use my speed to fight crime. One day I will find out who killed our mom and get justice for my family. For I an the Flash.


	2. The Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fixing some spelling and other errors. Lost my notes for this story, will take time to find and/or remember them. Let me know what you guys think.

Central City day of the Particle Accelerator Explosion

* * *

As Barry walked up the stairs to the forensic lab at Central City Police Department her phone started to ring. Barry pulled her phone from her back pocket of her jeans and without looking answered. 

“Barry Allen speaking.” Barry said as she reached the top of the stairs and headed for the lab doors.

“Barry it has been awhile.” The person on the other end of the line said.

Barry let out a grimace as she entered the lab and saw the sky light was open and rain was coming in. 

“Sebastian, how have you been? And What do you need?” Barry asked, walking to the sky light.

“Harsh Bar, harsh. I have been good. Well straight to the point then. I am coming up to Central City for a little bit and I was wanting to meet up in two weeks?” asked Sebastian.

As Barry reached the chain and grabbed it replied” Sure Jitters is a good coffee place to meet. How about Saturday at noon?” 

“Sure see you then” Sebastian said as he hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone gets any inspiration from this and you write a story please let me know I would love to read it.


End file.
